Distraction
by justapple1
Summary: There are many things about Henry that are captivating. Charlotte only wishes that said captivation didn't lead to staring, distraction and embarrassment on her part. Chenry.


A/N: This is the result of an overactive mind and trying to put jumbled thoughts on paper. I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

It probably started with those (stupid) plaid shirts of his.

Henry wears plaid _a lot_.

Almost his entire wardrobe is dominated by the tartan pattern. She doesn't know why he loves it so much, but mostly chooses not to comment on it (much).

But because he's almost always wearing that same darn pattern, she starts to associate _plaid_ with _Henry_. And when she sees it anywhere, it brings fort some weird behaviors.

For instance, she always gets some sort of fluttery feeling in her stomach when she sees said pattern anywhere. Or, she finds herself smiling whenever someone wearing plaid appears in her line of vision.

She had once also bought a plush, tan-colored teddy bear, that wore a plaid shirt, 'just because it was cute'.

Well, that's what she told her mom anyways when she had asked her about it.

Her mom had raised an eyebrow, smiling indulgently, one could almost say teasingly. It had seemed as if she knew exactly why her daughter had taken an interest in the bear. Charlotte of course, had immediately changed the subject.

She sometimes feels desensitized towards it though, so used to seeing him in the pattern.

Other times, she can't help but appreciate how good he looks in those shirts.

Maybe it's not the shirts or the pattern per se, but rather Henry wearing them…or Henry wearing anything.

Or maybe it's just Henry, even if he's _not_ wearing anything (and isn't _that_ a wonderful thought).

Oftentimes, she finds herself staring at him, cataloguing how each shirt fits him so perfectly. How the blue's and yellows and basically every color he wears, intensifies the color of his eyes.

At times, she's not even aware of the fact that she's staring.

Like today for instance.

She's sitting at the back of the class, while Henry and Jasper are both sitting more towards the front. Halfway through the class, her eyes start to wander and instinctively settle on Henry's back. It's something that's been happening more and more lately. She finds herself thinking about how the blue and black plaid shirt, fits him _oh so nicely_.

She wonders how he consistently wears the same thing, but it still doesn't manage to bore her to death.

And _do all of his shirts hug his form so perfectly?_

She's pretty sure that they didn't before (and she would know, because this staring thing has been going on for _quite_ some time). But now -probably because he's always so active as a result of his job- the shirts fit him extra nicely, still a bit baggy, but hugging his form nonetheless. Suddenly she has the urge to run her hands against his body, feel how hard and taut his muscles have become.

She's so distracted by her thoughts, that she doesn't notice Ms. Shapen calling her name multiple times. The teacher, who becomes exasperated after calling her for the fifth time, walks from the front of the class, towards her.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte visibly startles and quickly looks up, meeting the annoyed gaze of Ms. Shapen, who's hunched over and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Why are you, my smartest student, not paying attention in class? I need that extra-extra bonus, you know? And you're the only one smart enough to help me get it." Ms. Shapen says in exasperation.

"Uhm."

Charlotte's eyes dart around the class and she flushes when she finds everyone staring at her, a few of them sniggering in amusement.

Crap.

Her eyes move towards Henry, who's staring at her with one eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his face, which makes her slightly panic.

Double Crap.

 _Did he see me staring?_

 _When did he even turn around? How did I not pick up on the movement?_

She tries not to think about it and sits ramrod straight, shooting her teacher a small, uneasy smile, "Sorry Miss Shapen. I was thinking about the upcoming test."

Someone snorts in disbelief (because she's sure that it sounds disbelieving!).

She doesn't know who it is, since more than half of the class are giving her skeptical looks. It makes her face warm up even more.

Ms. Shapen however _does_ believe her. She huffs before speaking up again, her voice laced with annoyance, " Well, don't let it happen again. You can think about the test later."

She then turns around and walks back to the front of the class, resuming her lecture on…whatever it was she'd been talking about.

Charlotte tries to start paying attention again, she really does. But she finds her eyes moving back towards Henry. He's still looking at her, smirk still in place. It takes a few seconds before he turns back around.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

That smirk was _way_ too knowing for her liking.

She doesn't think that she's ever felt this embarrassed before. It's pretty humiliating to find the whole class watching you as you stare at someone who you're supposedly 'just friends' with (which is the truth, so why do some people not believe her?).

So she vows from then on to never let plaid distract her ever again. Or better said, she will never let _the person_ who's wearing plaid distract her again.

But apparently plaid isn't the only thing that can be distracting.

* * *

She sees him in his Kid Danger uniform almost every day, so it shouldn't still be affecting her.

But it does.

She thinks that she may possibly have a thing for superheroes (or one in particular).

But she's not the only one.

On multiple occasions, she's heard people at school talk about Kid Danger, how good he looks and _'Isn't that uniform so sexy? He looks so good in it',_ as per the words of one boy at school.

Charlotte chooses to never comment when that topic is brought up.

But right now, as she looks at him, still clad in his uniform and animatedly speaking to Ray, she can't help but let her eyes roam over him. Her usual spot -infront of the screens- grants her the perfect means to surreptitiously stare at him (it sounds creepier than it actually is). Her thoughts become a jumbled mess of appreciation and concern (because this is her best friend, so she shouldn't be looking at him like this!).

 _That suit fits him perfectly in all the right places._

 _All his muscles are extra defined, his hair is all heroically swooshy._

His back is mostly towards her, but she can see the side of his face. Her eyes wander over his hair, his mask, his nose, his (freaking perfect) mouth and his jaw.

When he turns to fully face Ray, her eyes keep wandering down the back of his neck, his shoulders, his back and towards his-

 _Okay, that's far enough._

She shifts her eyes back up quickly.

Only to find Ray looking directly at her.

He's smirking -that amused smirk that's almost always on his face when he's teasing someone-, his eyes twinkling with merriment. He's nodding his head to whatever Henry's saying, but he's looking at _her_ and his smirk keeps getting even…smirkier.

Charlotte stands up from her chair, and briskly walks towards the elevator.

She needs to get out of there.

Her boss just saw her looking (ogling) at her best friend and

 _Nope, nope, this is not good!_

Ray is not the most discreet person when it comes to teasing someone and she really doesn't need that right now. She hears Henry asking her where she's going and she sputters out something about buying ice cream because it's pretty hot in the man cave (it's not).

Ray murmurs something under his breath, which she of course can't hear.

Schwoz -who had just walked out from the back and had made his way towards Ray and Henry- however, hears him perfectly well.

"What else does Charlotte think is hot?" he says in that innocent-confused Schwoz way.

Henry's eyebrows almost disappears into his hairline as he looks from Ray to Charlotte and back.

 _Kill me._ Charlotte thinks as she looks up at the ceiling.

Ray starts laughing like it's the funniest thing ever, doubling over and slapping one knee in delight.

After a moment, Henry -who had been giving Ray a befuddled look- turns back towards Charlotte, who has her back towards him and is pushing the elevator button repeatedly.

"But, you can just get some from the auto-snacks." he says in confusion. She can't see him, but she can practically hear the frown in his voice.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. But I, uh, I want some from the, uhm, the parlor. Cause it's more authentic you know?" Charlotte answers, not even looking back at him.

She's still pressing that darn button.

The one time she's trying to escape, the door doesn't open up immediately.

 _Of course._

 _I should've taken the tubes._

"Uh, okay." Henry says from behind her, clearly still confused.

Ray had stopped laughing, but even with her back towards him, she can _feel_ that he's smirking.

Charlotte almost heaves a sigh of relief when the elevator door slides open. She steps in, presses the button to go up and turns around to face the (soon to be) closing door.

She sees Henry taking out his tube of bubblegum. And Ray-

 _Ray_ is looking at her and waggling his eyebrows, his smirk now a huge, teasing grin.

Oh well. At least she's finally out of there.

But then Schwoz-

Oh Schwoz.

Schwoz just had to open his mouth.

"Hey, you still haven't told us what else Charlotte finds hot."

Ray doubles over and starts laughing again, holding his stomach as he falls down to the floor, unable to keep himself up because he's convulsing with the force of his own laughter.

Charlotte groans right as the door closes.

* * *

When Henry's excited, he starts speaking really rapidly. His eyes would light up as he smiles and motions with his hands.

It's almost like looking at Jasper while he's gushing (because that's the only word for it ) about buckets.

It's endearing (in both Henry's and Jasper's case actually).

Charlotte, on multiple occasions, could do nothing else but trace her eyes over Henry's face, as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

She _loves_ that look.

It's boyishly cute, filled with happiness and excitement.

He gets that look whenever he does something really cool on a mission, when he watches some new episode of _Walking Orange_ or _Dog Judge,_ or if he gets a really good grade.

His happiness is blinding. Dazing.

So it's not odd that her only focus point during those moments, are his face and that dazzling smile of his.

It's one of the things she likes the most about her best friend.

* * *

His hair is so soft looking...

Sometimes, when they're studying and he's laying next to her on the couch, the floor or on his bed, she feels a persistent urge to touch his hair. She keeps glancing at it, thinking about how it would feel to run her hands through it and feel it's softness.

When she finally does do that, she's not even aware of it.

At that time, they're in his living room. Henry's lying on the couch, reading a book, and she's sitting next to him, trying to keep up with her LIMP reading for the week. Jasper's on the floor, browsing through his 'bucket enthusiasts magazine' .

Henry's head is lying pretty close to her thigh and at one point her hand seems to fall onto his head on its own volition. She strokes his hair, before running her fingers through it, twirling and tugging at individual strands.

She's too engrossed into the article (which happens to pretty difficult and time consuming this week), to even take notice of what she's doing.

Henry doesn't stop her, only glances at her once and smiles, before turning his attention back to his book. It proves to be a difficult task, because Charlotte's hand is tugging so expertly at his hair, that it makes him relax and almost purr in contentment.

At one moment, Jasper looks up. He smiles at the scene infront of him, wondering if taking a picture of his friends would be too conspicuous.

It probably would be, but he does it anyways.

They don't notice.

* * *

One morning, Charlotte's at her locker, taking out books and putting them in her bag. She has a croissant in her mouth -because she had no time to eat breakfast today and she had grabbed it on her way out- and a travel mug filled with some green tea on the little space that's free in her locker.

She suddenly hears whispers and giggles behind her, but she's too busy to even bother to look around.

Out of nowhere, someone appears next to her, their top half blocked by her locker door. She doesn't have to look at the shoes to know who it is.

"Morning, Char." Henry says, suppressing a yawn in the process.

"Mhm, hmhm." She hums back.

He chuckles, "You thought you were late again, didn't you?"

"Mhm."

He snorts, takes out his phone and starts to scroll through the news feed while he waits for her.

After making sure that she has everything, Charlotte hoists her bag over one shoulder, takes the mug out of her locker and closes the door. When she looks up at him, he smiles, that toothy little smile of his.

She stares.

Her mouth falls open.

The croissant falls on the floor.

She barely notices.

Henry stares at her in concern, "You okay?"

No answer. You can practically hear the crickets chirping in the background.

"Uh, Char?" he says with a tiny, confused smile as he waves a hand infront of her face " Your breakfast's on the floor."

She blinks.

Then she slowly looks down at what had been her breakfast and she finally snaps out of it.

Her face warms up (why is that even a biological reaction?) and she quickly bends down to pick up the croissant. After throwing it into the trashcan behind her, she turns back around, finding Henry's eyes still on her.

His eyes, which are now framed by a pair of black rimmed glasses.

And surprise, surprise. He looks really good wearing them.

Really, really good.

She doesn't even know what the glasses do, that they are able to make him just extra good-looking, but he sure as heck looks fudging great.

She knew that he was going to start wearing glasses of course. She had been the one who told him to go to an optometrist when he had complained about his eyes. And he had told her a week or so ago, that he was getting glasses, and probably contacts (because Kid Danger can't be running around in glasses at the same time that Henry Hart had gotten glasses. People aren't _that_ stupid to not take notice).

But seeing him wearing them was…something.

 _Why does he look so good and sexy in them?_

 _Why do they seem to enhance the color of his eyes more?_

It's annoying.

Wasn't he already good-looking enough?

"Hey, Char? Are you okay?" he asks again.

She blinks and shakes her head, trying to come out of the daze, "Uhuh."

That's pretty much all she can say at the moment.

Because Henry in glasses is just

Hot? Amazeballs? Perfect?

 _Gooosh._

"It's the glasses, isn't it?" He asks abashedly when she keeps staring. He touches the rim for a split second, "I look weird, right?"

"Uh."

 _Talk girl, talk!_

She swallows thickly and tries to smile, " No, uh, no…T- they look…fine."

 _That's an understatement._

Henry stares at her and she hopes that he doesn't notice how flustered she is. But how couldn't he when she keeps staring and stammering.

His eyes roam over her face, seemingly trying to figure out what she's thinking. But thankfully Jasper interrupts.

"Hey guys, have you- Dude, are you wearing glasses?"

Jasper bounces up and down in excitement as he asks Henry if he can try them on. And just like that, their usual brotherly scuffle ensues as Jasper tries to take Henry's glasses off.

She's feeling pretty relieved that Henry's attention has diverted from her. But she's already wondering whether she's going to survive this day or week of school, with Henry looking like _that_.

Yes, I will! she thinks resolutely.

She stands straight and a determined look makes its way onto her face, as she watches Henry taking a picture of Jasper wearing his glasses, both of them laughing.

She's Charlotte.

Cool, collected Charlotte who can act indifferent even if there's a storm of inner turmoil inside of her.

Charlotte, who doesn't get all jittery because of _some_ guy (although, her mind tells her, Henry is not just _some_ guy).

She can totally survive this week and forget all about this little moment of infatuation she had with Henry...and his glasses.

 _Yups, I can do this!_

During third period however, a girl whispers (very loudly) to her friend, that Henry looks _'really, really hot'_ in glasses.

It brings up the image -that she's been successfully suppressing for two whole periods- into Charlotte's mind again, and she can barely concentrate for the rest of the day.

It gets worse when she sees Henry again and gets assaulted by the view of him, those glasses and that wonderful smile of his.

* * *

Sometimes, when Henry's talking, Charlotte nods and acts as if she's listening...while she's really not.

It's not because she's not interested in what he's saying, because that's definitely not it. Henry's really smart (even though he himself doesn't seem to think so) and it shows in their conversations.

When they're talking, he always has something insightful to say. Or he asks really good questions and gives awesome comments, even if she's geeking out about something that he has no knowledge of or (she thinks) doesn't really care about. When _he's_ the one who's telling her something, she mostly hangs on every word he says.

So no, it's not disinterest.

It's because of absolute interest…for his lips.

Lately, Henry has gotten into the habit of standing (or sitting) really close to her when he's talking, his shoulders brushing hers and his eyes intently focused on her.

And his lips are like, _right there_.

His lips which move and form words in such a beautiful way.

 _Can you have a thing for someone's lips?_

Because she certainly has a thing for his.

There are times that she kind of just sits there, wondering whether they're as soft as they seem.

Henry had once been called 'kissable' by a girl in one of her classes. A lot of people had agreed (she sometimes wonders whether people at school even care that others can hear them). She had tried to not think about it, all in vain.

Because right now, she's definitely thinking about it.

They're on the couch in his room. He's sitting pretty close to her, his arm resting behind her head.

He's telling her about their last mission, when he and Ray had stopped Jeff from stealing a huge squid from _Sushi Dushi_ (What's with that guy and stealing raw fish?).

She had tried to pay attention. But she ends up staring at his lips, focusing on their shape and the way they move, thinking things that she probably shouldn't be thinking while he's _right infront of her_.

But they look _sooo_ kissable.

 _They probably are._

 _How would they feel against-_

His tongue shoots out to licks his lips.

Her heart stops.

It just stops.

And then restarts with a resounding thump. Her mind, which had gone momentarily blank, is now in reverie.

 _How soft are they?_

 _How good would his lips, his teeth and his tongue feel against-_

"Char?"

Her eyes immediately snap away from his lips to meet his eyes.

He's giving her an amused look, something that she's becoming quite accustomed to. And she's sure that he knows what she's been thinking about. Because why else would his eyes be twinkling and why would he be smirking like he knows something?

Her heart hammers against her chest and she tries to save face.

"Yeah, Jeff, squid, Sushi Dushi," she lets out an uncomfortable chuckle, looking anywhere but at him, "Hey, can I have some water?"

He looks at her for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yeah, no problem," He stands up, jumps down and looks back at her, "Be right back."

She nods and watches him walk out the door.

When she hears his footsteps recede down the hall, she lets out a long sigh.

 _That boy is really distracting._

* * *

Since he had become Kid Danger, Henry had started working out quite a lot.

Ray had of course drilled into his head, that exercise was an important part of the job – a sidekick had to be in shape to battle against criminals- and Henry did not take his job lightly. He also seems to like all of the different types of exercises that he is able do with the gizmos that Schwoz makes.

He even has a schedule for working out at Junk and Stuff.

And it's mesmerizing.

Henry's body, when it's clothed, is already something to behold.

When he's clothed _and moving_ , it's even better.

When he's dressed in a short-sleeved shirt (which doesn't happen much, if ever), moving, and showing some serious strength and stamina, it almost kills her.

She doesn't know when she had turned her chair around, but at the moment she finds herself gazing at Henry's back as he does pushups on the empty space infront of the couch.

She loves how his muscles move and coil and

 _Isn't that a sight?_

She hears him count softly under his breath as he continues on. Her eyes stay glued to him for a very long time. She watches the muscles there flex and bunch. She urges to know how they would feel under her hands. The temptation to touch him is so great, that she feels her fingers tingle in anticipation.

She clasps them together, hoping that the tingling will stop, and hurriedly takes her eyes off of him. Then she starts turning around, forcing herself to think about the criminal database that she's been working on, instead of Henry's magnificent form.

As she turns, she catches Jasper's eye.

 _Not again._

She had totally forgot that he was sitting on that couch.

Usually, he joins Henry during his work outs, but today he had chosen to sit this one out.

And he had seen her staring.

He's giving her a look that's reminiscent of the one Henry had given her not so long ago: Smirking, eyes glimmering teasingly and both his eyebrows quirked up, as if questioning her.

His eyes are practically verbalizing what he's thinking.

 _I saw that._

She feels herself flush from her ears down to her neck and turns around swiftly, making herself look busy by pulling up the database.

Jasper, for his part, doesn't say anything, doesn't even chuckle like she expects him to. But she's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. One of these days he's bound to make an offhand remark about this.

A string of obscenities flit through her mind at that thought.

She was never one for cursing, but this was getting frustrating.

* * *

When he's studying or doing homework, Henry gets this really serious and determined expression on his face.

It's cute and wonderful.

As you might have guessed, she stares.

She loves watching how he frowns, before his eyes light up when he figures something out.

It warms her heart.

He's very dedicated to his school work (or he's become _more_ dedicated throughout the years). She's pretty sure that if he didn't have to run out and save people every two hours, he would be doing really, really well in each and every one of his classes.

Balancing his job and school is definitely hard. She admires the drive he has to actually do it. Henry always succeeds in doing whatever he puts his mind to doing.

Plus, again, his determined face is so wonderful.

But she really should be studying though, not looking at him.

It takes a few minutes until she finally turns back to her own book.

* * *

Denim jacket.

He's wearing a denim jacket.

What's even distracting about a denim jacket?

What's sexy about a denim jacket?

Or does it have more to do with _who's w_ earing it?

The fact that it accentuates his lithe physique?

She's not sure, but she's staring.

It probably has to do with the fact that _Henry's_ the one wearing that jacket, while smiling, with his hair looking like a soft, golden halo, lips looking scrumptious (the words she uses to describe him are starting to become food related. It adds meaning to the phrase 'Good enough to eat') and his eyes twinkling behind those glasses.

It's like the universe had given her the Henry that she sees in her dreams.

Dressed in a denim jacket.

She can't stop staring.

Which is why it's not surprising that she bumps into a another student.

It sends her flying backwards and falling to the ground.

 _Wonderful._

Henry's there in a second to help her up. She's grateful and all, but it brings him and his Henry smell too close to her. And thus, her already fuzzy mind gets even fuzzier.

It makes her start leaning into him, wanting to breath him in. His smell is so intoxicating.

She catches herself before she moves in any closer though, and leans as far back as she can so she can get away from the dizzying effect that his smell has on her. Something keeps her from moving away. When she looks down, she notices that Henry's holding both of her hands in his.

And she wants to groan because now she's looking at how his hands engulf hers.

 _Oh, great. Even his hands are nice! His fingers are long and, ugh, this is absolutely ridiculous! They're just hands and fingers!_

"You okay, Char? You didn't hit your head did you?" Henry asks in concern. Jasper -who lend a helping hand to the girl that Charlotte had bumped into (who had looked at him a little starstruck before blushing and briskly walking away after saying a quiet 'thank you')- sidles up next to them, also looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. My butt's the only thing that hurts." she answers.

"Maybe Henry can take a look at it." Jasper says innocently.

Charlotte's head snaps towards him, a look of horror washing over face. Henry flushes, turning an unseemly color of red, and he lets go of her hands.

"Jasper!"

"Dude!"

They both yell at the same time.

Great, she's blushing again.

Jasper is still looking very innocently at them, "What? It was a joke."

Charlotte pretty sure it wasn't. But she's already embarrassed enough. So she hoists her bag higher up her shoulder, and walks towards her locker without a word.

Jasper snickers.

 _One of these days_ , Charlotte thinks, _he's going to get 'accidently' zapped by one of Schwoz's inventions._

* * *

Sweatpants and nothing else.

Nothing else.

This is why you don't climb in through peoples windows at night without knocking.

Even if the window is open, knock.

That piece of information might have come in handy before tonight. Because when she had climbed up the tree and through Henry's window, she hadn't been expecting this.

He obviously hadn't been expecting her either (she didn't feel like she needed to tell him that she's coming over), because otherwise he wouldn't be walking around in only sweatpants and no shirt.

No shirt!

There's a glorious expanse of golden skin on display and wow.

Wow.

 _Since when does he look like that?_

It's mind boggling.

It might be because of the lighting in his room (although, she's not really paying attention to that or anything else at the moment), but everything looks so

 _Defined._

He's always been good looking (a fact that she's only recently started to let herself accept) but this is-

Wow.

She can't help but let her eyes roam over him, even when she's telling herself not to (he deserves some privacy and he's not some piece of meat).

Her eyes move from his neck, to his shoulders and his arms -that have become very defined-, before moving down to his pecks (ditto) and then down to his stomach.

Her pulse quickens.

 _Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?_

Charlotte's eyes are glued to his abdominals.

They are overwhelmingly perfect.

Okay, she is burning up.

She suddenly understands what people mean when they say 'thirsting for something or someone'.

Because her mouth is as dry as the Sahara probably is. She really needs a glass of water.

 _And Henry is one tall glass of water._

Her eyes keep moving down. His pants are hanging low on his hips and his hip bones are jutting out beautifully, pointing down towards-

She hurriedly looks back up, refusing to let her gaze move any lower.

The ogling had probably only taken a few seconds, but she feels flustered for even indulging herself for those few seconds.

"I'm sorry!" she blurts out when she looks into his eyes. He's looking at her with some type of emotion that she can't pinpoint, "I didn't- I just- uh…The window was, uh, open and I though.. I brought you some fudge blast from Yotally Toghurt!" she finally says, raising the plastic bag with the shop's logo on it for him to see.

Henry keeps staring at her, eyes dark. Then he looks down momentarily. She sees him close his eyes for a second, before he opens them again, looking back at her from under lowered lashes. When he speaks, his voice sounds raspy.

"Thanks. I'll just put on a shirt first," he smirks, "If that's okay with you, of course?"

 _Is he making fun of me?_

She almost tells him not to bother with the shirt, but chooses to give him a nod instead.

She doesn't trust her voice at the moment.

When he turns around, she really wishes that she had looked away.

His butt looks perfect in those pants.

She's going to be (day-) dreaming about this for weeks, she just knows it.

* * *

His eyes glimmer.

They have some light in them that's unexplainable.

If she's not looking at his stupid (kissable) lips, she's drowning in his eyes.

What a cliché.

She loves how his eyes can tell her how he's feeling. She loves how they light up when he sees her (Or maybe she's just imagining things).

Sometimes, when she's talking to him, his eyes soften and she can see something akin to fondness in his eyes. It makes her breath hitch, her pulse quicken, her face flush and her heart flutter. She feels butterflies in her stomach and some kind of euphoric feeling deep inside of her. It makes her trail off and shyly look down, before looking up again, only to find him smiling at her, eyes still unbearably soft.

She usually forgets what she's been talking about when that happens.

But she doesn't mind.

Not when he keeps looking at her like that, shuffles a bit closer and suddenly starts playing with a tendril of her hair.

It's the one time that distraction is welcome.

During these moments, she can only think about what a magnificently sweet guy her best friend his. How lucky the girl he ends up with will be (no, it's not jealousy she feels at that thought!).

But at times, his eyes get this really dark and -dare she say- lustful look in them. And that distraction is -in Piper's words- not okay!

Today is one of those days when that look makes an appearance.

It's a Saturday and unbearably hot. So she chooses to wear her shorts and that beautiful blue crop top that one of her aunts had given her for her birthday.

She walks to Junk and Stuff and when she gets there, takes the elevator down.

When she steps out, she finds Henry and Jasper already there, sitting on the couch with sodas and a bowl of popcorn. Henry is throwing some popcorn at Jasper, who's trying to catch them with his mouth. The fact that there's a lot of them scattered on the floor, tells her that he's failing miserably. He seems to be enjoying it though.

She greets them, getting a hurried 'hi!' from Jasper in return, who's too focused on catching the popcorn to even look at her.

And Henry

Henry looks stunned for a moment, staring at her, mouth agape. She sees him swallow. Then his eyes darken, and keep getting darker and darker as his eyes sweep over her, lingering on the sliver of skin that her shirt exposes.

When his eyes finally meet hers, she swallows.

If it had been hot before, it's feels like an inferno now.

They stare at eachother for…she really doesn't know how long. His eyes are still dark, her heart feels like it wants to burst out, and she thinks that she's going to spontaneously combust. She can barely breathe.

"Uh Henry, the popcorn." Jasper says, making them finally break out of the standstill.

Henry looks away first. She sees him blink a few times, before he resumes to throw the popcorn at Jasper. His eyes dart towards her in between throws, then dance away immediately after, his face turning redder each time.

She tries to shake of the effects of his intense and disorienting gaze.

It takes her a moment.

When she's finally sure that she would be able to think clearly, she walks towards her usual place.

She's pretty sure that she hears Jasper snicker and Henry shush him when she walks by.

* * *

It's Henry.

It's just Henry as a whole that's captivating (and really distracting).

It's a combination of all the things that make Henry so intrinsically _Henry,_ that manages to take her breath away.

It's not just the clothes he wears or his astonishing physique that manages to distract her.

It's not only because his eyes are that gorgeous brown color, or because his lips look nice.

It's also not just because his arms look strong and the fact that she wants to feel them embrace her every day, morning and night.

It's not only because his hair is swooshy, nor because his butt is perfect.

Don't get her wrong, these are all really great things of course. She definitely appreciates them.

But it's these things, in combination with the little things, that makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside (and result in said distraction).

Things like how he listens to her when she talks about her problems, and how he's always there with a hug when she's feeling down.

How he moves close to her and brushes his hand against hers.

How he sometimes ducks down to murmur a compliment in her ear about her hair, her clothes, her smarts or just her.

How he groans in contentment when she plays with his hair.

His passion for his job as a sidekick.

His love for helping and saving people.

The unconditional friendship that he shows Jasper and her. The way he can always make her smile. His readiness to help.

His smell.

His determination.

How he gives Piper brotherly advice and unbounded support after she took up anger management again.

How he sometimes takes her hand in his and squeezes it, directing a look of pride towards her for no apparent reason.

How he bites his lip and blushes when she compliments him.

How his hugs are perfect. How smart he is. How he can cook very, very well.

How he's started working on not making stupid comments again (mostly because she got really mad at him, Ray and Jasper after the whole Noelle-Drill finger fiasco, where they verbalized the thought that women were apparently something to, what was it again? Oh yeah: get, obtain, have for a guys own...Yeah...).

How he strives to better himself.

These are the thigs that she thinks about when she's in the privacy of her room. These are the things that make her grin like an idiot and fall even harder for him.

It may have taken months (years) for her to admit it to herself.

But she has finally admitted _and_ accepted that she likes him.

A lot.

It feels both soothing and nerve-wracking to finally accept it.

Sometimes.

Sometimes she thinks that there is a tiny, miniscule chance, that he probably, maybe likes her back.

Because more and more, she has noticed how Henry tends to stand really close to her. He hugs her more than usual, takes her hand in his and squeezes it more than ever.

Sometimes she's pretty sure he's doing it on purpose, loving the way she stutters, swallows, before trying to get a grasp on her previous train of thought.

If possible, his eyes have become even softer whenever he regards her.

She doesn't know how much longer she can take it.

She has an iron will, but Henry is doing a great job in breaking it down.

* * *

Him kissing her is definitely the thing that manages to distract her the most.

Not only the kiss, but also everything that Henry does when he's about to kiss her.

She figures that out the first time.

They're sitting on his couch and she's telling him about something that happened in LIMP today.

He's practically pressed against her side, one arm around her, and twirling a tendril of her hair around one finger. All things that have been happening more and more lately. All things that she's been trying to ignore.

His eyes have that same soft look. He's smiling fondly at her, his gaze half lidded.

He licks his lip, and that-

That's something that she can't ignore. She stutters to a stop, eyes darting to his lips.

When she looks up, his eyes are dark, almost like liquid amber or opal or something. Her mind can't even come up with a good analogy right now.

They stare at eachother, her breathing has picked up and his own has also quickened.

"Char?" he murmurs after a few seconds have passed by, voice rough.

"Hmm?"

He leans in a bit closer, their noses are almost touching, his breath is fanning over her face. She really wants to close the gap between them, but resists. The anticipation of what's probably about to happen, makes her feel choked and heady. Her mouth feels dry -something that's been happening a lot when she's around Henry- and reflexively her tongue darts out to moisten her lips.

Henry's eyes drop down to her lips, and he stares for a very long time. When he bites his lip before looking up at her, gaze dark and hungry, she's feels as if she's going into cardiac arrest. Her toes curl in expectation.

When he finally speaks, voice even rougher than before, he sounds desperate, needy.

"Can I kiss you?" he murmurs lowly.

"Yeah." she answers, immediately. She would've felt embarrassed by the almost desperate tone in her voice, but she doesn't even have time to think about it.

Not when Henry leans in and closes the gap between them.

Not when his lips finally touches hers.

Not when her heart stops beating and then restarts and beats like crazy.

He starts of slow, her mind becomes headier. But neither of them can keep up that slow tempo for long. Not when words like _need_ , _want_ and _good_ are part of their jumbled thoughts.

Charlotte lays her hands against his stomach, desperate to finally touch him like she's wanted to for so long.

She loves how taut the muscles feel there. How, as she moves her hands up, she can feel them ripple under her fingertips, even through his shirt.

Her hands advance towards his chest, then his shoulders and then she winds her arms around his neck. One of her hands immediately go to the nape of his neck and starts tugging at the little hairs situated there.

Henry groans against her mouth and sucks her bottom lip between his. Then he winds his arms around her waist, pulls her closer and gently bites her bottom lip.

Charlotte moans, which makes him groan again. He immediately deepens the kiss and Charlotte forgets about time and place and everything that is not Henry. All she can focus on is his arms around her, his chest against hers, his lips, teeth, tongue.

All she can focus on his Henry.

All she knows right now is Henry.

His room gets filled with little, throaty groans and mewls.

When they finally break away, they're both breathing harshly. Henry bends down and nuzzles his head against her neck, giving her a tiny kiss there, which causes her to whimper lowly.

Her hands move away from his neck towards his arms, which she starts caressing.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He murmurs, before giving her another kiss on the neck. He pulls back to look at her and raises one hand to tuck a curl behind her ear. Then he cups her face tenderly, leans in again and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

His touch makes her shudder.

"Not as long as me, that's for sure." Charlotte says when he pulls away, her smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Yeah, I noticed."

She looks at him with a mixture of confusion and mortification.

"I mean you couldn't stop looking at my lips," he says easily, " Actually, you couldn't stop looking at _me_. Don't think I haven't noticed."

She gasps, horrified, "What? No! I-"

He chuckles again, "Char, believe me, I had it worse then you. Jasper had to pinch me or poke so I would staring at you, you know?" His thumb moves from her cheek to her lips. He runs it back and forth against her bottom lip, staring intently at the motion, "It didn't even matter what you were doing. Talking, smiling, doing homework. And every time you wore those really short shorts," his eyes darken as he says that. He closes them for a moment, giving a groan that can only be called ' _pained_ ', before he opens them again.

"I bet I could guess how you were feeling," Charlotte says as she gives him a comforting pat, "Kind of the same as when I saw you shirtless, probably."

"Yeah, you liked that, huh?" Henry says with a playful smirk.

"Oh, shut up."

"Or what, Char?" his voice drops, his eyes become half-lidded again.

 _Cheese and rice._

Charlotte swallows, trying very hard to not let him get to her.

She's kind of failing.

"Or-"

"Uhuh?" He murmurs, leaning closer.

"Or you won't get any more kisses."

He's so close, that she sees the little specs of dark brown in his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow, "Really."

It's not even a question. He obviously doesn't believe her.

She nods assuredly, " Yes!"

"I don't think you can hold it up."

"Of course I can."

"You'll be craving my kisses, Char. Do you really want to go through that when we've only just started kissing?"

"You're not that good, Henry." she says, rolling her eyes.

Even she doesn't believe that statement though.

"Oh, I am. I'm pretty sure I'm...really good with my mouth."

She rolls her eyes again, "You have such a huge ego."

"Because I know I'm good."

"You're not."

"Are you sure about that?"

He doesn't even give her time to answer, moving towards her neck and -gasp!- sucking at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Her hands automatically fly towards the back of his head, grabbing his hair and pulling at the strands tightly as she arches to give him more access to her neck.

He sucks harder and she really tries to hold it in, but ends up moaning anyways.

Loudly.

She hopes his parents aren't home, or at least didn't hear that.

Henry pulls away and looks at her, smirking smugly.

"So?" he asks her, "are you still sure?"

She looks back at him, slightly dazed, "That wasn't fair."

"I had to prove you wrong."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of worth it."

Henry gives her intense look. His pupils are absolutely blown out.

"It was, wasn't it?" he murmurs.

"Yeah."

"Well, good. Cause I'm about to do that again."

"Yeah, okay." Her head is swimming with anticipation.

"I love you, Charlotte."

Okay, not what she had been anticipating. But

"I love you too, Henry." She says softly.

She really, really does.

The way his face lights up is just..ugh.

It's too cute.

She leans forward and this time, she's the one who initiates the kiss, making sure to suck on his bottom lip before moving down towards his neck, giving him the same treatment that he had given her a moment ago.

The way he groans is satisfying. She can do this forever.

She probably will, she thinks as he pulls her onto his lap. And he probably wouldn't mind.

Oh, and by the way, she (plus half of the school) was right.

His lips are absolutely kissable.

 _The end._

* * *

And that's the end! Thanks for reading!

Fun fact: You can forget when to use apostrophe + s halfway through a story (even though you've known that for almost your entire life) and then suddenly remember. Or you'll find yourself looking up the difference between laying and lying and going nuts over it...not that it happened to me or anything...(it did).


End file.
